My new Job as Tom Fletcher's Slave
by LonleyButNeverLost
Summary: This is a McFly story, no other JML characters!Abigale Harrison McFly's new personal assistant. Tom Fletcher's best friend. Starting to hate Fletch with a burning passion. In love with Tom. Dougie Poynter's new girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys, I'm going to put up one of my finished fics for you! It's done, so I'll update it everyday, I'll be quick :p Not like on my other one. Hope you enjoy!!

Rating - PG 13 for now

Characters - Abby, Tom, Dougie, Danny, Harry, Fletch - Those are the main ones throughout the story.

Main Guys - Tom and Dougie

Summary - Abigale Harrison - McFly's new personal assistant. Tom Fletcher's best friend. Starting to hate Fletch with a burning passion. In love with Tom. Dougie Poynter's new girlfriend?

Chapter 1

_"I was losing myself to somebody else, but now I see_

_I dont want to pretend so this is the end, of you and me-"_

I looked at the caller id on my cell phone to see who was calling. I smiled when I saw my best friend's name flashing on the screen. I haven't seen or talked to him in a couple of months because he's been so busy with his band, McFly, but I'm kind of used to that by now, seeing as they've been famous for a while now. I pressed the talk button on the phone and held it up to my ear.

" Hey Tom, What's up?"

"Hey, Abby," Tom said," Just have a little bit of downtime before we have to do an interview for CDUK. So I thought why not call my oh so wonderful best friend to see what she's up to."

"Okay what do you want? You never call me 'your oh so wonderful best friend' unless you want something," I replied.

This is quite insulting. I've known the cracker since we were twelve, you'd think he would know I knew all of his tricks by now.

"Alright, I should have known you wouldn't have fallen for that," I could here Tom's bandmates laughing at him at this point," Well we have a tour coming up."

"And?"

"Well... you see... um-"

"Tom, spit it out mate," I heard Danny, McFly's other guitarist and lead singer, yell.

"Ok, our personal assistant kind of got fed up with us and quite, and we can't find another one since it's such short notice, sooo I was wondering, maybe you could fill in?" he said all in one breath.

I sat there for a minute and then I couldn't help it, I started laughing hysterically. Then after hearing silence on the other end I realized it wasn't a joke.

"Oh my God, your fucking serious," I yelled, recieving dirty looks from the mothers with their children at the park I was walking through. I sent them apologetic looks and continued talking to Tom.

"You've got to be kidding me Tom, your personal assistant? What do they even do other than bring you coffee and lick your shoes clean?"

Ok so I was being a little too dramatic, but come on, I haven't heard from the guy in like two months and the first thing I here out of his mouth is 'will you be my slave?'.

"C'mon Abby, it's not like that. All you would have to do is make sure we get everywhere on time and make sure we have everything we need and stuff like that," he said in a pleading kind of voice," I promise it won't be too bad."

God, how does this guy get me to give in everytime. It doesn't take much does it. All he has to do is get that desperate tone in his voice and I'd jump into a cage with man eating tigers. It's just I've kind of had more than friendly feelings towards Tom lately. I don't know, I just looked at him one day and boom, I was suddenly head over heels for him. How I fell for that face, I don't know.

"Abby?" Tom's voice brought me back to reality.

Damn him and that cute little voice. I sighed in a defeated sort of way.

"When do I start?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, another short one, but they get longer, I promise! Thanks to alcb and topazchick08 for their reviews!! 

Chapter 2

'I hate Tom Fletcher' I thought as I parked my car in front of the McFly house. I started to get my bags out of the backseat, but before I could, I heard a shout of 'ABBY' and was suddenly wrapped in someones arms. When I realized these arms belonged to Tom I wrapped mine around his waist and hugged him back.

"Tom, I missed you!" I screamed, all the hate I had previously built up suddenly melted away.

"Oh, God Abby, look at you," he said while holding me at arms length.

I blushed a little because of the way he was looking me up and down. I had changed alot since the last time Tom saw me. I had cut my hair to shoulder length and layered it. I had also dyed it blonde with baby blue streaks in it. I had started wearing a little bit of makeup and traded my hoodies in for fitted band tees. So I wasn't as tomboyish as I used to be.

"God, you've changed. I like the new hair," Tom said after looking at me for a minute.

"Thanks, but look at you, you've lost weight, alot of it," I said. I couldn't believe it, it'd only been two months but we were talking like we hadn't seen each other in years. I didn't want to admit it, but Tom looked really good. He was cute before but now he's just... well there's no other word for it, hot.

"Yea I've been eating healthier and stuff so...," he said with a shy grin and blushing a little bit.

I smiled and then suddenly hit him really hard on the arm.

"Ow, what the hell was that for," he screamed.

"That was for not calling for two month and then calling just to ask me to be your new PA," I said, suddenly filling up with anger again.

"Look I'm sorry ok, but you know how it is Abby, I'm so busy I don't even have time to talk to Danny, and I live with him!"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist again, " It's ok, but you owe me big time for this."

"Yea, yea, yea, I know after this I have to tend to your every need oh beautiful one," he said referring to the last time I helped him out.

I smiled," Ok, so where are the other monsters? I guess I have to actually meet them to work for them, eh?"

Oh, yea, the strangest part? I've never actually met the other guys before, even though Tom's been in this band for what three, four years? Yea sad I know, but whenever Tom and I did have time to hang out we wanted it to be just us so we would be able to catch up. Also, I never really read the newspapers and magazines so I really had no idea what these guys were like.

"Yea, come on," Tom laughed.

He helped me grab my bag and then we walked in to the house. He set my bags down by the stairs and took me into the living room where I saw three teenaged boys, who were obviously the rest of the band, and one other man who was a little older looking.They all stoped talking as soon as we walked in. I couldn't help but think 'God, thank you! These guys are the most gorgeous guys I have ever seen. Plus I have Tom? Did I do something to deserve to go to Heaven on earth?'

"Abby, this is Danny, Harry, Dougie, and our manager, Fletch," he said while pointing to each individual in turn," Guys, this is Abigale."

"Hi," Harry said getting up and shaking my hand," It's good to finally meet the legendary Abby."

I blushed," Um, nice to know I've been talked about. Oh, and it's nice meeting you too."

I looked over at Tom and he was blushing and waving his hands like he was trying to stop Harry from saying something. He noticed me looking at him and started to stretch his arms in the air while turning an even darker red.

"Way to be nonchalant Tom," I said, smiling at him.

He blushed an even darker red.

I started to talk to the guys to get to know them a little better. Danny was extremely funny, in a goofy sort of way. Harry had this posh accent, at first I just thought he was arrogant but as time went on I realized he just talked like that and was actually a really down to earth guy. Dougie didn't really say much at first, but as he got to know me he loosened up a bit and started to talk to me. I guess he was just shy at first and as I talked to him more, I realized he is also really hilarious, but he had a strange sense of humor.

"Anyway," Fletch said," How about we discuss what you'll be doing for the guys and your salary and whatever else we need to discuss."

So we sat around the living room and discussed my job. I would be getting the guys up and making sure there on time for everything, getting them stuff that they need so they don't get mauled by fans when they walk out of the hotel, and other stuff of that sort.

"So let me get this straight," I said when Fletch was done," I don't have to get them coffee?"

Tom groaned and slapped his hand to his face while the others laughed at my question.

"Will you forget about the coffe for one second?" Tom asked while laughing.

"Sorry, I just wanted to clarify whether or not I would be getting you guys coffee." I said.

"You'll have to if there are fans outside the hotel and they want some," Fletch said.

"Ok, now was that so hard to answer?" I asked while looking at Tom," No!"

"Alright," Fletch said," So everything good? You understand what you have to do?"

"Yup, so when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, bright and early," Fletch said, getting up and walking out of the living room.

I gulped, "Exactly how bright and early?"

"5 a.m."

This is going to be a long three months.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, sorry this one is extremely short but they do get longer I swear :p and thanks to topazchick08, Shealtiel, Star-Girl-loves-Dougie-Poyn..., and alcb for their reviews! 

Chapter 3

The next morning was pure hell. I got a taste of a big part of my job as I watched Fletch try and pry the boys out of bed, helping out every now and then. We finally got Harry up, but only after we took two cooking pots and started banging them together right next to his ear (my idea) and don't even get me started on Dougie! It's going to be major fun getting these four up everyday (insert eye roll here).

When we were finally ready to go, we loaded onto the tourbus we would be traveling in. We were already twenty minutes off schedule and Fletch was pretty angry.

"You guys are going to have to start getting up easier," he said.

"Yea, because I'm not going to be as nice as him," I said, smiling devilishly.

"We kinda figured that out when you started banging those pots in my ear," Harry said," So, what's on the schedule for today?"

I was waiting for someone to reply when i realized they were all staring at me.

"Oh, right that's my cue," I said while picking up the planner book thing Fletch had given me last night," Uh, lets see, we're driving to Bradford today and you have a radioshow at five tonight, after that you've got he rest of the night off to rest up for the concert tomorrow."

Dougie yawned and said," Sounds good, oh hey I forgot to ask you, the first night of every tour we always go out and celebrate, you wanna come tonight?"

"Uh, sure I guess," I said after looking at Fletch and getting a nod of aproval.

Things were a bit dull on the bus, we rode for hours with nothing to do except play video games and watch movies. We were almost in Bradford when I decided to go to the back to check on Tom because he had been back there for a while now. I knocked on the door but I didn't here a reply so I just walked in. I found him asleep on the little couch thing they had back there with a piece of paper and a pen next to him. He had been writing really good lyrics to a great melody. I looked down at his sleeping face and my heart just melted, he was so adorable. I didn't want to wake him up, but I had to because we were so close to the hotel.

"Tom," I said while gently shaking him," Tom, wake up sweetie."

He opened his eyes slowly and sat up," Hey, how long have I been asleep?"

I shrugged my shoulders," Don't know, just came back here to check on you. We're about ten minutes away from the hotel."

He looked down, noticed the lyrics in my hand and smiled," What do you think?"

"Oh, they're amazing, can't wait to here them with the music."

His grin got bigger and he put an arm around my shoulder," Thanks, lets go see what the other boneheads are doing."


	4. Chapter 4

Now we're getting into the long chapters :) Thanks to Star-Girl and topazchick08 for the reviews:)

Chapter 4

When we got to the hotel, we were relieved to see only about ten fans had found out where the boys were staying.

"Alright guys," Fletch said," You can stay and sign autographs but you need to be in the rooms in ten minutes to get ready."

I stayed back and watched the boys talk to the fans, but went inside after getting a couple death glares. I was my way to the front desk to get the room keys when someone ran into me and knocked me over, sending the planner book and some other papers flying.

"Watch where you're going!"

"I'm so sorry, let me help you."

I looked over and saw a really cute guy picking up some of the papers I had dropped. He handed them to me and then helped me up.

"Again, I'm really sorry. I was in a hurry because I'm late to meet some friends and I wasn't paying attention and... I'm rambling."

I laughed and said," It's ok."

He held out his hand and smiled," I'm Jacob."

"Abby," I said and shook his hand.

He kept holding on and wouldn't let go, so I said," You can let go now."

"Oh right," he blushed and dropped my hand.

I smiled," Alright, well bye."

I started walking away when he grabbed my hand and stopped me. I turned and gave him a puzzled look.

"Um, I don't usually do this but, could I maybe get your number? Maybe we can go out sometime?"

I bit my lip and thought about it for a second. This guy is a complete stranger, and what about Tom? As I was thinking, I saw Tom and the other guys walk in and stop when they saw Jacob and I talking. I watched Tom for a second, who was I kidding? He was never going to think of me as anything more than a friend. I turned back to Jacob. He was really cute in a geeky kind of way and he had this adorable look on his face right then. It was like he was embarrassed but proud at the same time.

I smiled and said," Sure, why not?"

I gave him my number and we talked for another minute before he left to go meet his friends. I went and got our room keys from the front desk and then walked over tot he guys.

"So, Abby, who's the guy?" Danny asked while wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

I blushed, smiled, and said," No one, just some guy. He ran into me, then asked me out."

"Sounds like a real charmer," Tom said, smiling. The funny thing was, I thought I saw a little flick of jealousy in his eyes.

That night we decided to go to a club called The Red Iguana (Dougie liked the name) and have a little celebration for the start of the new tour. I had decided to invite Jacob along but he couldn't make it until around ten that night. When we got to the place, they immediately took us to the VIP section so the guys wouldn't cause a scene.

"What does everyone want to drink?" Danny asked.

We all told him what we wanted and Harry went with him to help him carry them all.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," Dougie said and then left.

Tom and I sat there for a minute before he asked," So what's the deal with this Jacob guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you going to see him again after we leave Bradford or is this just some one night fling?"

I laughed," Tom, who says fling anymore besides my grandma?"

"That's not the point, Abby," he said and I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Why do you care so much? You've never cared when I hung out with a guy before?"

He sighed," Yea, well, it was different before."

"How is it any different now than it was before?," I asked.

"It just is, Abby," He said, raising his voice.

"I don't understand why you're getting so worked up about this," I said, also raising my voice a little.

"You wouldn't, would you?" he yelled and then started to storm away.

"Tom!"

I was totally confused. I had no idea why he was acting this way.

"Hey, where's he going?" Harry asked, setting the drinks on the table.

"I don't know. He just sort of freaked on me. I have no idea what his problem is."

Danny frowned,"I'll go talk to him."

Half an hour later, Danny and Tom still hadn't come back. Dougie and Harry were off dancing with a couple of girls they met earlier and I was sat here on my own, drinking my coke. Jacob's either stuck in traffic or he just isn't coming, and I'm guessing it's the latter. I put my head on the table and sighed.

"Hey, y-you ok?" I heard Dougie ask.

"No, I'm not. This night has turned out really horrible. My date stood me up, Tom's mad at me for some unknown reason and started a fight with me in a freakin' bar, and if I don't get vodka in this coke soon I'm going to scream!"

There it is, I finally snapped and poor Dougie was on the receiving end of my self pity rant. I immediately felt super horrible right after the last word escaped my mouth.

I sighed," Dougs, I'm really sorry. I'm upset and I'm taking it out on you."

He gave me a comforting smile and said," It's ok, here let me go get you some vodka in this coke and then we'll go dance and let off a little steam."

"What about that girl you were dancing with," I asked.

"Oh her, don't worry about that, she looks pretty content with the guy she's with now," he said, pointing toward the dance floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dougs."

"To tell you the truth, I didn't even like her. She was a bit ditzy for my taste."

He smiled at me, grabbed my coke and started walking towards the bar. I smiled to myself as I watched him walk away. When we had finished off a couple of drinks, Dougie grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. At first, we were just like a couple of friends dancing together, awkward and a big space in between us, but after we got more comfortable with each other and had about four more drinks we started to get closer and closer to each other, the dancing getting more heated as time passed. Two hours later and we were extremely drunk and basically dirty dancing.

"Alright you two, let's go," I suddenly heard someone say.

I felt a hand grip onto my arm and I looked over and saw Harry holding onto me and Danny grabbing Dougie.

"Oh, hey Harry, what's up?" I said slurring my words a little and tripping because Harry was pulling me towards the door and I couldn't keep up.

"C'mon, Abby, let's just you to the car," Harry told me in a soothing kind of voice.

When we got to the car, I saw Tom in the backseat with his forehead pressed against the window, eyes closed, and drool coming out of his mouth.

I giggled,"What happened to him?"

"He decided to get pissed too and passed out when we got him to the car," Danny said, anger evident in his voice," Honestly, what were guys thinking, getting drunk the night before a show?"

Dougie started to laugh,"I don't know, just sort of happened. You know Danny, I love you. You're my best friend, even though you're an idiot."

"Aww, Dougs you're so sweet. Isn't he sweet guys?" I asked.

"Yea, calling someone an idiot is really sweet," Harry said and rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it though! Doug, I love you. You're amazing," I said, grabbing onto Dougie's arm.

The conversation went on like that all the way to the hotel. Danny and Harry had to practically carry Tom to his room leaving Dougie and I to find our rooms on our own, which was very hard to do while drunk. We eventually found my room after looking for it for half an hour.

"Thanks for tonight Dougie, it was what I needed," I said, a little more sober than I was before.

"It's no problem, I had a lot of fun," he said and then he started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it just kind of feels like I'm on a date," he replied.

I blushed and kind of giggled nervously," Well I better go."

I opened the door to my room and said goodnight before walking in and shutting the door. I leaned my back against it and smiled to myself a little. I started to walk towards the bathroom to get ready for bed when I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it, Dougie was standing there.

"Dougs, did you forget so-"

I was cut off by Dougie pressing his lips against mine and kissing me with a passion I had never felt before


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry guys! wouldn't let me upload my documents for some reason! I'm sorry again!

Thanks to FallennAngel, Star-Girl, xHeavilyxBrokenx, and Shealtiel for their reviews! More! Yes I know I make Fletch evil in all my fics :p sorry lol!

Chapter 5 

The next morning I woke up and my head was killing me. I went to roll over but found I couldn't as there was something in my way. I turned my head to find Dougie's sleeping face next to me and that's when I remembered the events that happened the night before. I started to panic, thinking 'Oh, God, what's he going to do when he wakes up? Is he even going to remember what we did? Well he'll know something's up when he wakes up naked in my hotel room, so there's no way I can leave.' I didn't know what to do. Everything was so confusing. A part of me really liked Dougie and is really glad I slept with him last night, but the other part of me is screaming I thought you loved Tom! Make up your mind woman! And even if I did go with the side of me that liked Dougie, it's way too soon to have slept with him. I barley know him. 'Well it's a little too late for that now isn't it' I thought. While I was having this ongoing battle in my head, I felt Dougie start to stir next to me. He opened his eyes and immediately shut them again. He groaned and started to roll over but couldn't because I was still next to him. He then opened his eyes again and kind of smiled at me, but then it registered that we were in bed together and his eyes grew to the size of saucers. He leapt out of the bed and wrapped a sheet around him.

"Oh, God, Please tell me nothing happened. Nothing happened right? Say nothing happened," he said, even though he already knew something had to have happened.

"I wish I could, but I can't," I replied.

"S!"

"Ok, I don't know whether to be scared or insulted," I said, getting kind of angry.

"Oh, no, no it's not like that at all. I think you're great and you're definitely beautiful but-" he stopped and started to blush.

"But?"

"Fletch, sort of told all of us you were off limits," he said, turning away from me because he was embarrassed.

"WHAT!!"

Who the hell did Fletch think he was, my father?!? He had no right to say anything like that. The guy didn't even know who I was when Tom had asked me to do this job.

"Abby, calm down. Technically he said everyone who works for us is off limits. That it was inappropriate to have a relationship with someone we work with. We just knew he meant you because you're the only one who's close to our age," he said and sat down next to me on the bed.

Oh... well he's still an ass!

"So, what do we do?" I asked.

"I have no idea," he said with a shrug, then he blushed," Do you want to be with me?"

I smiled," Dougs, who would be crazy enough to not want to be with you?"

He blushed even more and smiled.

I got impatient after he didn't say anything so I asked," Do you want to be with me?"

"Do Harry's feet smell?" he asked with a smile.

I got confused," I don't know, do they?"

"That would be a yes."

He then leaned in and kissed me, this time it was a gentle, soft kiss, but still amazing. Let me tell you, if Dougie was anything, he was a good kisser.

After we kissed for a minute he pulled away and said," So what do we do about Fletch and his 'no dating your coworkers' rule?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to make sure he doesn't find out," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

He frowned," Then we'll have to keep it from the guys too. They can't keep a secret at all."

I was kind of disappointed, but it was for the best," So we're going to have a secret relationship until the tour is over?"

"Yea, I guess," He then laughed and pointed at the clock by my bed," Or until you get fired. You were supposed to have us up and getting ready twenty minutes ago."

I looked at the clock, saw he was right, and then started to panic for the second time that morning.

"S," I jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom to get dressed as fast I could. I put on a random pair of jeans that I found on the floor, a t-shirt, and a hoodie that said Greenday, pulled my hair into a ponytail, and ran out the door to start getting the other guys up. I grabbed the extra keys to their rooms and ran to the nearest one, which was Danny's. I quickly unlocked the door and ran inside to his bed.

"Danny, get up now. We're running extremely late! You have a sound check in half an hour," I said trying to pull an outfit together for him as I did," Danny, please, for once can you just cooperate and get up?"

When he still didn't move an inch I got an idea," DANNY!!! THE HOTEL'S ON FIRE!! RUN, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

He jumped out of the bed and started to run out of the room in only his boxers. When he realized what I had done, he came back in and was about to yell at me when I cut him off.

"We don't have time for you to yell at me right now. Get dressed, you have sound check in half an hour," I said, threw him his clothes and walked out of the room to go to Harry's.

I repeated what I had done to Danny and got Harry up. I threw him some clothes from his suitcase and told him what I had told Danny. I started to walk to Tom's room. This one is going to be tricky because: one, I was still mad at him for yelling at me for no reason last night, two, he was probably having the hangover from hell right now, and three, he doesn't fall for my house on fire trick anymore since I used it so much when we were growing up. I walked in and stopped right in my tracks. Tom was up walking around with only a towel hanging around his waist, wet because he just got out of the shower. Not only was I extremely confused because Tom was so drunk last night I was expecting him to still be sleeping, probably still a little intoxicated, but I was extremely turned on by the fact that he was half naked and not to mention wet. I looked behind my shoulder expecting to see something like Fletch and the guys ready to shout 'April Fools, everything last night was a joke!' Except there was the tiny fact that it wasn't April Fools Day.

"Did I just walk into the Twilight Zone?" I asked.

He smiled at me and held up a tiny box," It's a wonder what they can do with modern medicine, eh?"

"Right, well get ready, we have to leave in like twenty minutes to make your sound check," I turned to leave but he called me back.

When I turned around, he was still in that damn towel so I knew my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. 'Abby, remember Dougie? The guy you're risking your job for. Well, it's not like I asked for this job in the first place. It doesn't matter though, you're still risking a lot by being with him. Oh, God I'm talking to myself. See, see what men do? They make you go insane!' Tom gave me a strange look because by now I was glaring at him. Man if looks could kill, Tom Fletcher would be dead and buried right now.

"Will you stop giving me that look," Tom said," Look, I know I was an idiot last night. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, Abby. I didn't mean to get angry at you and I'm sorry if I hurt you. It's just, I guess I was mad because you were supposed to be spending time with me while you were here, not meeting guys."

I sighed," I guess I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have invited Jacob, it was supposed to be you and me time. So, are we okay? All is forgiven?"

"All is forgiven," he smiled and then hugged me. I was suddenly aware he was in nothing but a towel again and pulled out of his embrace," I have to go call a car to take us to the sound check. Can you get the rest of the guys and meet me in the lobby?"

"Yea, see you down there."

I ran out of his room and down to the lobby to call a car. We had ten minutes to get to the arena. When the guys got down there, we only had five minutes left.

"Come on guys, hurry up!" I yelled and ran out to the car.

We pulled up to the place and got out. We were ten minutes late and were running to get where we needed to be. I looked at Dougie and then at Tom and smiled. All was good now. Dougie and I were great and I was excited to be with him and Tom and I are friends again. Now lets just hope Fletch doesn't fire my ass! 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to FallennAngel, slushfox, Shealtiel, and Star-Girl for their reviews:) You guys are awesome and I'm glad you like it so far :)

Chapter 6

Well, Fletch didn't fire me, thank God, but he did yell at me for a while. He found out that half the band and myself got drunk last night and went into this rant about how I should have been more responsible and made sure we didn't have any alcohol the night before the show and blah blah blah. I swear, that man didn't shut up for ten minutes strait, talking as fast as he could talk. The whole time he was yelling the guys just sat there and watched, feeling awkward. My headache got worse with every minute and by the end of it I thought my head was going to explode. Tom came over and handed me the box with the miracle hangover cure he had earlier.

"Thought you and Dougie might want this," he said.

OH SWEET JESUS, I LOVE HOW HE THINKS!!

"Tom, I think you just literally saved my life. I thought my head was going to explode," I said, hugging him.

Dougie grabbed my hand and started to walk me towards some double doors," C'mon, we'll go get some water from the caterers."

We got our water and after taking the medicine, I started to walk back to where the others were but Dougie grabbed my hand and pulled me back, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Where do you think you're going," he asked with a little smile on his face.

I smiled back and said," I was going to go back and watch your guy's sound check."

He shook his head," Wrong."

"Wrong?" I asked playing along," Oh, was I going to go talk to Fletch about the hotel reservations for our next destination?"

"Nope, guess again," he said smiling even bigger now.

"Well, then I guess I was going to check out the dressing rooms backstage," I said, not giving in to his game.

"You really are a blonde aren't you?"

"Hey!" I said and then smacked him lightly on the arm.

He laughed," It's true, you're blonde."

Yea, but you meant that I was stupid," I said, pouting.

"Aww, I'm sorry," he leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips.

Pretty soon the gentle kiss turned into a more passionate one and before it could get too out of hand, I pulled away and smiled at him.

"What if somebody sees us?" I whispered.

"I can already tell I'm not going to like this sneaking around thing," he said, being serious now and letting go of me to sit down on a chair that was in the hallway.

"I'm not either, Dougs," I sighed," but it's either that or I get sent home and you wont see me for three months, not to mention I'll be out of a job and you guys won't have a PA."

"I know, it's just I don't think it's fair that we have to hide our relationship just because some people, Aka Fletch, doesn't think it's appropriate," he said.

I was about to say that I agreed with him when Danny came in," Hey, Dougie, we need to sound check, mate. You guys ok?"

"Oh, yea, we're fine. The medicine just hasn't kicked in yet so we still have those damn headaches," I said to cover up what we were talking about.

In all honesty, my head felt fine. Man, where did Tom find this crap, it's like a miracle drug or something.

"Alright, well come on Dougie. Fletch is getting all anal again. He's not in a very good mood today," Danny said, then walked back into the concert area.

Dougie looked at me and sighed," I guess we'll just have to get over it. I just really like you, Abby. It's going to be hard to control myself in public like this."  
I smiled," Guess I'll have to make it up to you then, huh?"

"I guess you will," he said, grinning, and then kissed me lightly before getting up and walking into the concert hall to do the sound check.

I walked in behind him and Fletch immediately came over to me.

"Abigale, we need to do some paperwork on a private gig the guys are doing in Manchester," he said, not even looking up from his blackberry.

"Oh, um I was hoping to listen to the guys for a minute. I've never heard them live before," I said.

He looked up and gave me an annoyed look," Can't you just listen to them at the concert tonight? This paperwork is really important."

"Um," I looked up at the guys and gave them an apologetic look," Ok, I guess that would be the best thing to do."

So I spent the next three hours going over contest entry essays to pick who best deserved to meet McFly and I still wasn't done but I had to spend another hour with a lawyer drawing up contracts for the whole thing. Throughout the whole process, Fletch was on his phone, not paying a single ounce of attention to what was going on. I missed the concert completely and had to take some work with me to finish at the hotel. So maybe this job wasn't as easy as I thought it would be, but Fletch could of helped so that I didn't have to stay up until twelve that night trying to finish it. It was twelve twenty five and I was reading an essay written by a fifteen year old who mentioned McFly was her favorite band about seven hundred time when I heard a tiny knock on my door. I got up and answered it and saw Dougie standing there just like the night before, except more confident this time.

"Hey," I said and then pulled him into my room with a smile," You should be in bed mister. You've got another concert tomorrow."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist," I just couldn't help but realize the great opportunity we have right now. You know, the rest of the guys asleep, no Fletch or any crew members walking around, just us two, alone, in a hotel room."

He smiled devilishly and kissed me. I giggled into the kiss and pulled away," You don't know how tempting that sounds right now, but I've still got about fifty essays to read and then I have to get the contact information for the person I pick and then I-"

I was cut off by Dougie pressing his lips to mine, then pulling away and saying," Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?"

"Only about everyone I've ever met."

He smiled at me and then said," How about I help you with the essays, because who knows who should be able to spend a day with McFly better than one of the band mates themselves, then you wait until tomorrow to find the contact information because you can't contact them until tomorrow any way, and then we cuddle up on the bed and get a good nights sleep?"

"Anyone ever tell you how amazing you are," I asked, relieved that I finally had a little help.

His grin got bigger and then he pulled me over to where the essays were laying on the coffee table. When we finally picked a winner it was two in the morning and we were both exhausted. We got into the bed and he wrapped his arms around me. We kissed each other good night and then fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry guys!!! I kind of forgot about this site :p bleh my bad blushes! Next chapter!! 

Chapter 7

When my alarm went off the next morning I literally wanted to throw it out the window. I turned it off and rolled back over to wake up Dougie. I stopped when I saw how cute he was when he was sleeping. I watched him sleep for a little longer, delaying the moment when that angelic face would turn into an annoyed grumpy one. When I decided I couldn't wait any longer, I started to shake him and yell at him to get up. When that didn't work, which I didn't think it would in the first place but a girl can dream can't she, I grabbed my ipod and carefully put the head phones in his ears. I felt evil for doing this but hey, what's a girl to do right. I turned it on then hit pause, before turning the volume all the way up. When I hit the play button the sounds of Hawk Nelson came blasting out and Dougie shot right out of that bed and landed on the floor, hitting his head on the floor.

"My, Lord, what are you tring to do to me? Give me a heart attack?" he yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath. He got annoyed and stood up, then proceeded to storm into the bathroom.

I went to the bathroom door and knock before saying," Baby, I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist. You weren't waking up when I was trying earlier so this was the only thing I thought of that would work."

He opened the bathroom door and gave me a look. I pouted when he didn't say anything for a minute. He tried so hard not to smile, but didn't succeed.

"God, I can't stay mad at that face. How is it that you've got me wrapped around your finger already?" he asked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and said," I'm just good like that."

"Well, I got to get to my room before anyone finds me here. I'll see ya downstairs, Abs," he said.

"Abs?"

He laughed," Wow, didn't even realize I called you that. I think it's cute."

"You would," I said and smiled.

"Bye Abs," he said playfully, kissed me, and then walked out of the door.

I put my robe on and started on my daily routine of morning wake up. When I finally got them all up, I went back to my room and took a shower, got dressed, and called for a car to take us to the arena before doing my hair and makeup. I walked downstairs and was shocked to see all of the guys waiting for me.

"Wow, I'm impressed," I said with a grin.

"Well, we didn't want you to get in trouble with Fletch again," Harry said.

I gave them a small smile and said thank you before we started to head to the car. When we got to the arena, the guys went on stage to start their sound check, which I would miss again so I can contact the contest winner that Dougie and I chose last night and make hotel reservations for the next location. When I was done there was still an hour until the concert started so I went to go find the guys and see what they were doing. I walked around for ten minutes and couldn't find any of them, the only place I hadn't looked was their dressing room. I went down the hall and knocked on the door that had 'McFly' in big writing on it and walked in when I heard someone say come in. The only one I saw was Tom, who was sittng down with his guitar in his lap, playing random chords.

"Don't you ever get tired of playing that thing?" I asked, smiling at the scene in front of me.

He looked a me like I had just asked if his hair was on fire," You're kidding right? How could I ever get tired of this? It's the best feeling in the world: strings between your fingers, the beautiful sounds all around you. I could never get tired of this."

I smiled and walked over to sit beside him," That's what I love about you, Tom. You don't do this for the money or the fame, you do it for the music you're so passionate about. It's a beautiful thing, watching you play that guitar."

For a minute he just sat there and smiled at me, our eyes locked together, and then he started to move his face towards mine very slowly and pretty soon I felt his lips on mine, and I felt myself give into his tender kiss. When I realized what I was doing I stood up really quickly and turned my back on him.

"I-I'm going to go and, um, find the others. They should start warming up for the show or, or something," with that I walked out of the door, not looking at Tom once.

I walked down the hall and into another dressing room type thing that was labled 'Crew Rest Area'. I sat down into an armchair and thought about what just happened. Oh, God, What do I do? Do I talk to him, pretend it never happend, or what? I'm so confused, seems like that's happening alot when it comes to Tom. He's been acting so weird lately. Maybe I'm in a parallel universe? Yea, that's it, I got switched with another Abby in some unknown galaxy or something. God, do you hear yourself Abby? You're talking crazy talk... AND TALKING TO YOURSELF AGAIN!! Forget about men, it's just Tom in particular that makes you go crazy. God, he just kisses me out of nowhere and thinks he can get away with that? Wait, weren't you saying just the other day that you were in love with this guy? Then what's the problem? Oh, yea, Dougie could be why I feel so guilty. Oh, no, what am I going to tell Dougie? Should I even tell him? Why do I always talk to myself? This is why I need a friend that's not a guy, so I don't have to talk to myself when I get into situations like this.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been a week since Tom kissed me and I haven't spoken to him the whole time. We've been avoiding each other and when we did have to spend time together we only said awkward hellos and the occasional what's up. The guys have no idea what's going on and are extremely confused. They keep giving us these looks like 'are you going to tell us what's going on today?' or something like that. Dougie keeps asking me about it when we get time alone together and I just say something like 'Doug, this is one of our rare moments together. Can we not talk about Tom?'. We were in Blackpool and the guys were off tonight, so we all decided to stay in tonight. Currently I'm in my room alone while the McFly boys were all in Harry's room playing X-box and having a great time. I can hear them laughing through the wall while I'm trying to concentrate on the papers I was reading for a television show they were doing in two weeks. Suddenly, the laughter died down and for a minute all I heard was silence, and then there was a knock on my door. I answered and saw Tom standing there, looking shy and out of place.

"What's up?" I asked, hoping he would get scared and walk away, because I knew he was here to talk about the kiss.

He sighed," Abby, you know what's up. We need to talk about what happened."

I looked down the hallway and saw all three of the guys' heads sticking out of Harry's door and then quickly retreat back into the room.

"Come on in," I said, getting a quesy feeling in my stomache.

He came in and sat down on the couch I had in the room. He wouldn't look at me as I sat down next to him.

"Do the guys know?" I asked praying to God that Dougie hadn't found out.

"No, they just know something's up and told me to come talk things over with you. Look, Abby, I'm sorry about what happened. I just... I think I just got caught up in the moment and went with it. I don't know what I was thinking," he said and then blushed.

I gave Tom a comforting smile and said," It's ok, babe. It wasn't all your fault. It takes two to kiss, you know and I agree, I think we just got caught up in the moment."

Now that was complete and total bulls. I loved him, a lot, and your probably sitting there thinking 'man what a b, she's in love with Tom yet she's dating Dougie. What does she think she's playing at?' but problem is, I think I'm in love with Dougie too. I know it's crazy thinking you're in love with someone after only knowing him a week and a half but I really believe I am. Dougie is so sweet and funny, lets not forget he's also amazingly gorgeous, but so is Tom, and now I'm in love with both of them, but I'm with Dougie and Tom doesn't feel that way about me.

"I'm sorry," he said," Can we just go back to the way we were, best friends who could talk about anything. I hate how awkward everything between us is right now."

"I'd like that," I replied.

He hugged me and we sat down and talked for hours about anything and everything. I really wanted to tell him about Dougie and I because I know he's going to be mad that I didn't, but I couldn't if I wanted to keep this job. So I held my tongue knowing that this whole thing was just going to get worse after the tour when Dougie and I could finally reveal what was going on between us.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

So it's been three weeks after Tom and I had that little dramatic episode. What surprised me was that afterward Tom and I just grew closer to each other than we've ever been. Don't get me wrong though, I'm completely in love with Dougie in every way and people have yet to find out about us.

Right now we're in Manchester getting ready for the private gig the boys were giving to the contest winner. It was being filmed for TOTP and the winner would be arriving in an hour. I was busy getting a gift basket full of McFly stuff that had been signed together when the boys came running in and throwing grapes at each other.

"Guys...Guys...GUYS," I yelled getting frustrated because they were messing the room up.

They all looked up at me and smiled innocently.

"Oh, don't even try that with me. Pick up all of these grapes right now and then go clean up. You guys are being so immature!"

"Woah, Abby, calm down girl," Harry said, holding his hands up in surrender.

Dougie came over and sat down in front of me," Abby, are you okay? You seem a little tense."

"Gee, I wonder why! Your lazy, good for nothing manager hasn't been doing anything to help out with this thing. I'm so stressed out over paperwork, contracts, camera positions, gift bags, do this, do that, go here! I'm doing everything I possibly can to make this work but it's too much for one person to handle! Plus, I still have to get you guys up and make sure your instraments are perfect and if they aren't call this person and make hotel reservations..." I was never going to stop this rant so it was a good thing Dougie put his hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"Ok, you need to calm down," Tom said and then he went behind my chair and started to massage my shoulders just the way I liked.

"... That feels good," I said, lazily.

Dougie smiled," Just relax, Abs. Everything's going great, don't worry."

"You know what," Danny said coming over to stand by Tom," I think we should talk to Fletch about loading all this work on her. I mean she's just a beginner and hes's got her doing stuff that he never would have let our other PA's even talk about doing."

"Yea, that is kind of weird, isn't it? I never thought Fletch would let a PA handle this type of stuff. It's like he's doing this on purpose or something," Harry said sitting down next to Douie on the couch.

"Maybe he just hates me," I said in a whisper because I was too relaxed to talk any louder.

Tom sighed," He doesn't hate you Abby, but somethings definantly up with him."

"Alright guys, the girl will be here soon so you need to go get ready."

Speak of the devil and he shall come. Fletch came into the room and started to usher the guys out to get dresed in to "proper clothing", whatever that meant. The guys gave me a look and Dougie mouthed 'Don't worry, we'll talk to him'. I smiled at them and then continued getting the gift basket ready for the girl.

So, the private gig thing went well, although I thought I went deaf at one point when Trish, the winner, gave a blood curdling scream right next to my ear when she saw the bots for the first time. I swear I couldn't hear properly for the next twenty minutes after that. I was smart enought to put cotton in my ears when I handed her the gift basket I put together. It was only three when it ended and the guys had the rest of the day off so we all decided to head into town and do something. We finally decided on playing laser tag at this arcade place and had a blast. I won but the guys said it wasn't fair because I was smaller than them and could hide easier.

"Oh just admit that I'm better than you at laser tag. We all know it wasn't beacuse I'm smaller," I said, trying to get them to admit defeat.

"No way, Abby. You know you only won because of your size," Tom said.

"Tom, just admit that you suck."

"I don't suck! I'm awesome at laser tag," he said grinning proudly.

"Yea?" I asked," then why did you only get ten points?"

He gave me a look and angrily said," My gun didn't work."

"Oh likely excuse. Your gun didn't work. I'm sure that's it," I said playfully.

"Okay, that's it!" he said and then started to chase me around the arcade.

I dodged a couple ten year olds and screamed,"Tom, stop it!"

"Not until you say that I'm the best laser tag player in the freakin world!"

We ran around the arcade for ten minutes until he finally caught me. I fell backwards with him landing on top of me. He quickly stradled me and pinned my arms down so I couldn't move.

"Tom, get off! I can't breath," I screamed, but I was laughing at the same time.

"Say it!" he demanded.

I laughed and said," Okay, okay, you're the best laser tag player in the freaking world! Now get off you fata."

"Oi, I'm not fat anymore!"

He got off of me and helped me off the ground. The others walked over to us while laughing extremely hard.

"Aww, look Harold. Aren't they a cute couple?" I heard an old lady ask her husband while pointing at me and Tom.

I blushed and looked at Tom who was also a deep shade of red. Danny and Harry started laughing even harder but Dougie immediately stopped as soon as he heard that.

"Oh Martha, leave them alone," we heard the guy called Harold say and then the elderly couple walked off.

"You two are like eight year olds," Danny said when his laughter died down.

I looked at Dougie and gave him an apologetic look but he just shook his head and turned away.

"C'mon lets get out of here before these two get us into trouble," Harry said,luckily not noticing anything between me and Dougie.

I sighed and walked out behind the boys. We were halfway to the hotel when Dougie slowed down and started walking beside me, behind the others.

He lowered his voice and said in an angry whisper," You know, that old couple had a point. You two do make a good pair."

"Dougie please," I said with a sigh," He's my best friend. There's nothing going on between us. We just like to goof around sometimes."

"Whatever, Abby. I can see the way you two look at each other," and with that he sped up and started to walk with the other boys.

I felt horrible, but what was I supposed to do? Stop hanging out with Tom? Dougie has got to learn to trust me. Well, ok, so that one little kiss with Tom, but we both agreed that was a mistake. It meant nothing! Soon I found myself in front of the hotel with the others and we when we walked in, I immediately noticed Fletch walking towards us, an angry look on his face.

"Abigale, where have you been," he furiously spat out.

"I went out with the boys. I thought we had the rest of the day off."

"No, the guys had the rest of the day off," Fletch said, jabbing his finger in the direction of Danny and Dougie," You on the other hand had a lot of work to do. I've been here all day trying to get a hold of you and doing your paperwork. I thought you were more responsible then this."

I looked at the guys and gave them a 'is he kidding me' look," Look, Fletch, I'm sorry. I thought I was supposed to go wherever the boys went, my mistake."

"I don't want to hear excuses, Abigale. Just go up to your hotel room and wait for me there so I can get you caught up on what's going on."

Tom stepped forward and said,"Fletch, c'mon man, lighten up. She's been working extremely hard lately. I think she deserved a break."

"Did I ask you your opinion, Tom? I don't think so. Now, go," he said, not taking his eyes off me once.

I was shocked to say the least. I looked at Fletch for a second with my mouth hanging open and then I turned on my heel and stormed towards the elevator. I couldn't believe he had just talked to me like that, not after all the paperwork and crap I did for him while he jabbered on the phone for hours. I make one tiny mistake and he blows up at me and yells at me in the lobby of a hotel with everyone watching! What an ahole. I hate him! When the elevator reached my floor, I went to my room and plopped down on the couch. I saw the paper work layed out everywhere. Oh so he decided he could do this crap in my room, does he not know the meaning of privacy? I looked around my room and realized something wasn't right. Everything was out of place and my things had beeen moved around. Now not only was I extremely pissed off but I was totally confused too. What was going on? Who had been going through my stuff?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I was getting really freaked out about this whole situation. Someone was in my room, going through my stuff. Nothing's been taken, thank goodness, but I don't know if I should call the police or not. I decided to just wait and talk to Fletch about it, even though he is being a jerk among jerks right now. When he came into the room he went strait to the paperwork on the table and started to shuffle through them.

"Um, Fletch, are you the only one whose been in my room all day?"

"Yea, why," he said, not looking up from the paperwork.

"Because, someones been going through my stuff," I carefuly said.

He looked up at me and then looked around the room. He looked confused and stood up, forgetting the papers.

"What do you mean? Has anything been taken?"

"No, but they've been in my room, in my clothes and everything else. It's kind of scaring me," I said, close to tears now.

"Oh, Abigale, don't cry," he said, coming over to me and wrapping his arms around me.

I wanted to move away from his embrace, beacuse he was making me uncomfortable, but I didn't because I was afraid he would be offended. I know he's been a jerk, but he was just doing his job, right?

"Look, we''ll get the others up here and then we'll take another look around to make sure nothing's been taken," he said and then picked up his phone and called the guys.

They were in my room within minutes when they heard what was going on. I was surprised that they cared that much about me, excluding Tom because he's known me so long. I thought Dougie was mad at me but as soon as he walked into the room he engulfed me in his arms and started to whisper comforting words to me. After I calmed down though he walked away from me and sat down on the couch. I started going through everything again to make sure nothing was missing. I went into the bedroom area of the room and started looking through my stuff in there when I realized my underwear drawer was open. I shivered just thinking about someone going through my delicates. I walked over to the drawer and closed it, and then looked through my closet. I didn't think anything was missing until I looked at my jewlery box and saw it open. I walked and and saw that it was empty, they had taken all of it.

"Hey guys," I said, walking into the living room area, holding my jewlery box," They took my jewlery."

Danny stood up and walked over," Was there anything really important in there?"

I sighed," My grandmother's wedding ring. She gave it to me a year before she died."

"Oh, yea, I remember that," Tom said.

"I'm really sorry, Abby," Harry said putting his arm around me," Do you want us to call the police?"

"No, I mean that ring meant a lot to me but calling the police would give you guys publicity that you don't need. I'm just glad nobody got hurt," I said sighing and sitting down.

Fletch smiled and said," That's very mature of you, Abigale."

"I'd still feel better if somebody stayed with you tonight," Tom said.

Dougie snorted and said," I'm sure you would."

"Like who?" I asked, giving Dougie a look.

"I could do it. I mean we always used to have sleepovers when we were younger," Tom said, sitting down on the couch.

"Emphasis on 'when you were younger'," Fletch said," I can't have you sleeping in the same room with her, Tom. It's not appropiate."

Danny spoke up," Then what do we do? We can't leave her alone."

Fletch thought about it for a moment and then said," I guess there's no getting around it, one of you are going to have to stay with her, but I'd still feel better if it wasn't Tom."

"What? Why?" Tom said.

Fletch gave him a look and Tom looked down at his lap like he was ashamed of something. This really confused me. What did Tom do?

"Alright, Danny you sleep here tonight, but on the couch. If I find out you've done anything, you guys are dead," Fletch said.

"Yes, dad," I said, sarcastically.

He sighed and grabbed the paperwork off the table," We'll go over this tomorrow on our way to Newport."

He walked out of the room and I waited a couple of seconds before I said," I hate him, he's like a pregnant woman, he has way too many mood swings."

The guys laughed at me and then Harry said," Well, I think I'll go to bed."

"Alright, see you in the morning, Hazza," Danny said," I guess I'll go get my stuff from my room."

"Yea, I think I should go to bed too," Tom said.

He walked over to me a gave me a hug while whispering in my ear," If you need anything I'm right next door."

I smiled at him weakly and watched him walk out of the room. I turned to look at Dougie and found him staring right back at me.

"Dougs, I'm sorry about earlier, but you have to understand that Tom and I are just friends and that nothing is going on."

He laughed bitterly and said," What about that kiss three weeks ago?"

So that's why he's been acting so cold towards me today.

"He told you about that?" I asked, shocked that he hadn't said anything before.

"Yea, he told us yesterday. The other two were joking around with him about you and he broke down and told us everything. I just don't understand why you felt you had to keep this from me," he said, raising his voice with every word.

I felt tears spring to my eyes as I saw the hurt in his," I'm sorry, Dougs. I just didn't think it was that important when we both agreed that it meant nothing."

"You didn't think it was important to tell me that you kissed another guy?"

I was silent for a moment before I whispered," I'm sorry."

"I'm sick of hearing those two words, Abby. When it comes to Tom and me, it just feels like I keep getting the short end of the deal. I just feel like I'm never good enough for you and that you're only with me because you can't be with Tom," he said, tears going down his face the whole time.

Seeing him cry made me cry even harder," I never meant to make you feel that way."

He sighed," Well you have for the past three weeks. I just don't think this is working out."

"Dougs, please, I don't love Tom! You're not second best, you never were. I-I love you!"

He wouldn't even look at me when he said," Somehow I just don't believe that."

With that Dougie walked out of the hotel room, passing Danny on the way out the door.

He gave me a questioning look and asked," What's going on? You ok?"

I shook my head and sat down on the couch," No, I don't think I am."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Danny set down his stuff and sat down on the couch next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong, Abby?"

Ok, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to get this out, so I spilled the whole story to Dan. I told him how Dougs and I got together all the way to the fight we just had and he sat there and listened to the whole thing. By the end of it I was crying on Danny's shoulder while he just sat there and hugged me, letting me get all of the built up emotions out. When I finally calmed down, Danny looked at me and smiled this warm comforting smile that immediately made me feel better.

"You know, maybe Dougie is right," he said after a while.

"What?"

"Maybe you don't really love him. Maybe you're just trying to make yourself believe that you don't love Tom by dating Dougs."

I sighed," Danny, you're not making any sense. Why would I do that?"

"Because you're scared," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world," You're scared that if you love Tom as more than a friend, then that's going to ruin everything between you two, mess it up."

"So then why would I go to Dougie, oh great and powerful one?"

I meant that as a rhetorical question and was on my way to my bed when he answered," To make sure that you didn't do anything with Tom and that you didn't fall for him any more than you already have."

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to look at Danny. He was smiling at me like he just knew he was right.

"You know I'm right, Abby. Just think about it, ok?" with that Danny stood up and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

So I sat down on my bed and thought about it, and I didn't stop thinking about it. Three hours later, I was still as confused as ever. I needed to clear my head so I got up and wrote a note to Danny in case he woke up. I grabbed my coat and walked out of the door and down to the lobby. I walked out of the hotel and into the cold dark night, heading for a park I saw earlier today. When I got to the park I sat on a bench and started to think about this messed up situation I was in. I didn't know what to do, was Danny right? I did love Tom but I liked Dougie too. Like, Abby, not love? Oh, mother of pearl, Danny was right! When the hell did he get so smart! How the hell did he know this crap and not me? That's kind of freaky right there! Wait Abby, focus on the situation at hand. Dougie's a great guy and I don't want to hurt him, but I'm not in love with him like I thought I was. I don't deserve Dougie, hell I don't deserve anyone with the way I've been treating these guys. I need to talk to him, but I'm not sure if he'll go any where near me after what happened last night. Man, I really f this up, didn't I?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I stayed at the park thinking all night long and didn't even realize it until I saw the sun start to rise. I got up and walked back to the hotel and when I walked into the lobby I saw all the guys and even Fletch were sat around the front desk with worried looks on their faces.

"Hey, guys there she is," Harry yelled, pointing at me as I walked towards them.

They all ran over to me and started to shout things at me at once.

"Guys, shut up," I screamed," Now what's going on and tell me one at a time."

"Where have you been?!?" Danny said.

"You've had us all worried to death," Tom continued.

"We thought the person who had broken in last night had done something to you," Harry said.

I looked at all of them with a confused look on my face," Danny, I left you a note saying I was going for a walk."

"You did?" he asked, scratching his head thoughtfully.

Tom smacked him on the back of the head and Harry let out a frustrated sigh. Dougie laughed quietly and shook his head. I looked at him and his eyes met mine for a split second before he turned away from me.

"And to think, after that talk last night I thought you were a genius," I said laughing.

"Talk? What talk?" Harry asked looking between us.

Danny looked at me and smiled," So I was right. huh?"

"Oh whatever, don't get arrogant on me, Jones. Look at what just happened."

Danny's smile faded and he said," Ok, that was a mistake that could have happened to anyone."

Tom looked between me and Danny and then said," Anyone mind telling us what's going on?"

"Please?" Harry added.

I smiled and looked at Danny," Nothing, Danny just helped me out with a problem I was having last night."

Danny grinned and the others just had a confused look on their faces.

"Alright, alright, lets go get ready and packed to leave for Newport before something else happens," Fletch said.

After that day Danny and I were starting to get really close, and before you say anything, not close as in I'm falling for him, close as in we were becoming really good friends. I tried to talk to Dougie several times over the next month but he kept coming up with stupid reasons to get away from me. I was still extremely in love with Tom, but I was just too afraid to say anything to him because I still didn't know if he thought of me as more then a friend or not. Now, with a month left of the tour, I was starting to worry about what would happen when it's over. If I would ever be able to fix this thing with Dougs and if I would ever be able to get the courage to tell Tom I was in love with him. Danny's been great though, and letting me talk to him about all of this and comforting me when I needed it. He's always there to listen to me and I'm so grateful to him. I don't know about Harry, why I'm not as close to him as the others, but I do talk to him every now and then and we are friends. He's actually been teaching me to play the drums whenever both of us have free time.

Right now I was in the back of the tour bus with Danny playing playstation 2. He was kicking my but and I was trying to make him lose by hitting his controller out of his hands every now and then, but he would just pick it right back up and start playing again. Dougie walked in the room and sat on the couch, watching us play. I was kind of surprised he would even stay in the same room as me. When Danny won he threw the controller in his hands down and started yelling in triumph.

"OH YEA, WHOS IS THE MASTER? DANNY'S THE MASTER, THAT'S WHO!!!!"

I laughed and yelled," Shut up, retard."

"Oh, you're just mad because I have super playstation skills and beat you," he said, ruffling my hair.

"Yea, I'm crushed because you beat me. How will I go on?" I said in my most dramatic voice.

Danny laughed," Whatever, I'm getting a coke, you want one?"

When I shook my head he turned to Dougie," You want one, Doug?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

Danny walked out of the room and I could feel the tension in the air. I turned to look at Dougie and he just sat there and looked strait at me like he was trying to figure something out.

I got frustrated and said," What?"

"Are you just a natural slut, or are you trying to make yourself feel better by being with four pop stars?"

My mouth literally dropped open in shock and my eyes got wide. I could not believe he just said that. I watched as Dougie stood up and went into the other living room area where Tom, Harry, and Fletch were. I couldn't stop the tears that had started to flow down my face and I furiously wiped them away, but they just kept coming. How could he still be that angry? I stood up and went into the tiny bathroom and locked myself in. I didn't want to give Dougie the satisfaction of seeing me cry and knowing that he just hurt me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
An hour later I was still in the bathroom, not crying, just feeling sorry for myself. I heard a knock on the door and Danny asking if I was ok. I sniffed, stood up, and opened the bathroom door. Upon seeing my red swollen eyes Danny wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into the room we were in before.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, gently lifting my head up and looking into my eyes.

I sniffed again and said," Nothing, it's just... Dougie said something to me after you left, it kind of hurt."

"What did he say?"

Tears started to slowly roll down my face again as I thought about it," He called me a slut and basically accused me of being with you, Harry, and Tom."

I saw the anger flare in Danny's eyes and watched fearfully as he stood up and started to storm into the other living area where the others were.

"Danny, stop!"

I ran after him and tried to stop him as he made his way through the hallway and towards the others. When we got into the other room the guys looked up from what they were doing and saw a livid Danny stop and look around the room for his target.

"Hey, Dan, what's up? Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

Danny had already spotted Dougie and started to walk towards him with a furious look on his face. He grabbed Dougie by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall of the bus.

"DANNY!" Fletch screamed," What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Danny ignored him and started to yell at Dougie," Look, Poynter, I'm really sick of your s! You either talk to her about what happened or you shut the f up and leave her alone!"

Dougie swung his head towards me," You told him? Why did you tell him?!?"

"Maybe because she needed to, she needed to get out all the pent up emotions from the whole thing! She needed to talk to somebody!" Danny yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!!" Fletch screamed.

I looked around at everybody. Danny still had a hold on Dougie, pushing him forcefully against the wall, glaring at him. Dougie was trying to pry Danny's hands off of him, but he was looking at me with fear in his eyes as if telling me to stop him. Tom and Harry were looking between Danny, Dougie, and me with confused looks on their faces and Fletch was staring intently at Danny and Dougie, red in the face, obviously angry.

"Tell him," Danny whispered, pulling Dougie back and pushing him back in the wall," Tell him everything."

Dougie looked down at the floor and flushed a deep red color. I knew he wasn't going to tell them so I decided to speak up.

"Dougie and I kind of started dating two days after the tour started. We broke up a month ago and haven't really spoken to each other since."

I looked up and all of them were staring at me except for Danny, who still had a grip on Dougie, and Dougie, who was looking at the ground in shame.

"Danny, let him go," I whispered, feeling uncomfortable under their gazes.

Danny hesitated for a second before pushing Dougie against the wall again and letting him go. Dougie quickly got up and ran behind me as if I was protecting him.

Danny laughed," She's not going to protect you."

Tom, ignoring Danny, said," How come you never told us, and why is Danny so mad?"

"Dougie told me that Fletch said I was off limits to you guys. Oh, and Danny's mad because Dougie called me a slut and accused be of being with the whole band," I replied.

"He what?!?" Tom and Harry yelled.

Dougie jumped a little and buried his face into the back of my neck. I pushed him off of me and then started to storm out of the room. I walked upstairs to the bunk area and climbed into my bunk. I was tired of all the yelling, I was tired of this whole damn thing. I wanted to go home and get the hell away from everyone on this bus, except for maybe Danny and Harry. Dougie and Fletch were pissing me off and I was sick of pining away for Tom. Everything was just so messed up. I don't think I have ever cried so much in my life. Why can't things just be simple again?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Nobody was talking as we climbed off the bus two hours later. I felt responsible too, like the whole thing was my fault. We got in the hotel and went strait to our rooms without talking to each other. I was about to close the door to my room, when Fletch stopped me by putting his hand against it.

"Hey, Abigail, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," I said with uncertainty.

He walked into the room and started to walk around slowly.

"Look, Fletch," I said," I'm sorry about-"

"You probably think I hate you right?" He said cutting me off.

I looked at him for a second with wide eyes, before I looked at the floor, blushing.

He sighed," I'll take that as a yes. I don't hate you, Abigail. I just knew something like this was going to happen. I was trying my hardest to keep you away from them as much as possible by giving you all that paperwork and being an asshole to you. I thought if you were working, there was no possible chance of any relationship forming. Now I can see that it didn't do any good, it just made things worse."

Fletch sat down on the couch opposite me and put his head in his hands.

"I'm really sorry," I whispered," I just...I don't know. It just happened and we went with, but then he got jealous of me and Tom, and Danny made me realize something so I never tried to get back with Dougie. It's just one big mess."

Fletch chuckled," You can say that again. Look, I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you. You didn't deserve it and I put too much on you."

"I understand why you did it though," I said," Honestly, right now I would probably give anything to be buried alive under paper work rather than facing the guys again."

"You know you have to talk to him, Abby."

I sighed," Yea, but it doesn't mean I want to."

Fletch smiled and stood up. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder and then he walked out the door. It wasn't until after I left that I realized he had just called me Abby and not Abigail. Now what does that mean? After he left I stood up and walked to Dougie's room. I knocked on the door and when he answered and saw me there, he immediately began to close the door again.

"Dougie, wait," I said putting my foot in the door so he couldn't close," I need to talk to you and I'm not going to let you run away this time."

He glared at me for a minute before sighing and letting me in. I sat down on the bed and was silent for a while.

"Well?" He said, getting frustrated.

"Dougs, you have to believe me when I say I honestly never meant to hurt you. I didn't even realize what I was doing, but you were right and you were wrong at the same time. I was in love with Tom, but I was afraid of being with him so I got with you to make sure I didn't do anything with him. I was doing all of this subconsciously and I honestly believed I was in love with you. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm going to ask for it anyway in hopes that you'll give it to me."

For a minute all you could hear was the blaring noises of the t.v. next door. Dougie was looking at the ground and I saw him swallow really hard like he was about to cry.

"You know for a while there I really thought you liked me-"

"I did, Dougs-"

"Let me finish," he said, looking at me for the first time since I walked into the room," For a while there I really thought you liked me, but after Tom told us about the kiss, I started to realize how much you were in love with him, how you seemed to glow when whenever he was around, how you never once looked at me the way you looked at him, and it hurt. I was upset and angry, but most of all, I just felt so stupid for not realizing it before. It's ok that you're in love with Tom, Abby. I was just angry because you put a dent in my ego and my pride got hurt."

I looked up at him after that last line and saw that he was smiling playfully at me.

I laughed and said," You're a jerk, you know that? I thought you weren't going to accept my apology for a minute there."

He smiled and it felt good to see that beautiful grin again.

"So, you're ok with it?"

"I wasn't before," he said," but I think I'm ready to accept the fact that Tom actually stole my girl from me. God, I never thought it was possible."

I giggled and said," Be nice."

I waited a second before bringing up the next part of the conversation,"You know, what you said to me really hurt me, Dougs."

He sighed," I know, and I had no right to say it. I was just being bitter because I couldn't have you. So I was trying to make myself feel better when it only made me feel worse afterwards, not to mention Danny almost ripping my head off."

"Yea, I didn't tell him to do that, he was just trying to protect me."

"I know. I'm sorry I said that, and I'm sorry I hurt you."

I smiled and hugged him," I forgive you, oh, but Dougie, if you ever say anything like that to me again, I'll have to castrate you."

He gulped,"I guess that's fair."

We talked for a while after that trying to get everything right between us. When we finally worked everything out it was like we were old friends who hadn't seen each other for a while. We were silent for a minute when Dougie asked me something.

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who, what?"

"Tom, tell him you love him?" He asked, sitting next to me on the bed.

"At the rate I'm going, lets see, carry the two," I said pretending I was adding something up in my head," Oh, never."

"Wait so you're telling me that we went through all of that for nothing. Nuh uh, no way, you are telling that boy that you love him even if I have to torture you for months before you say it," he said," I didn't get my heart broken just for you to be a wuss and not tell him how you feel."

I sighed," I will, just not today. Too much drama has happened already. I just need to relax and calm down."

"You know what," Dougie smiled," I think we need to party."


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, this chapter sucks but I didn't know how to write it :p blehh don't hate me!

Chapter 15

We talked to Fletch and he agreed to let us go out and let off a little steam and since the guys were off the next day he said we could drink as much as we want.

"I don't I'll be drinking very much tonight Fletch," I said at dinner when we asked him," Not after what happened last time."

I looked at Dougie and we both began to blush a bit and then went back to eating. Later on Dougie, Harry, Danny, and I went to a club called Central Station. Tom refused to come for some reason and he's been ignoring me since the whole thing with Dougie and Danny had happened earlier. I knew he would be mad at me when they all found out. There was also still a little bit of tension between Danny and Dougie but after they both had gotten really drunk they became friends again, not that they'll remember it in the morning. I could tell I would be the one driving tonight because Danny and Dougie were already drunk off their asses and Harry was right behind them. Dougie came stumbleing up to me, with Danny right beside him, and he slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Abbbyyy, Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, laughing at how drunk he was.

Dougie giggled," Tell her, Daanny."

I laughed but felt a little uncertain now,"What is it guys?"

"It's about Tom," Danny giggled.

"What about Tom?" I asked sweetly but like I was talking to a ten year old.

"Well, he looooves you," Dougie said.

"Yea he told me himself," Danny continued.

What the hell?

"Alright guys, I think you've had a little too much to drink. How about we find Harry and get you home."

"Do we have to?" Dougie said in a whiny little voice that made me want to strangle him.

I got off the barstool I was on and said," Yea, lets go. It's getting pretty late anyway."

I have no idea how I got the three drunk idiots home, it's a mystery that will never be solved. I was getting ready for bed and I couldn't stop thinking about what Danny and Dougie said. They probably just said it to make me feel better or, more likely, to make me confess my feelings to him. I decided to ask Danny about it tomorrow but for now I was worn out. I fell asleep, dreaming nice peaceful dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next day I didn't have to wake the boys up so I just went down to the hotel restaurant to have breakfast. When I walked in I saw Tom sitting at a table alone eating some eggs and bacon so I went over and sat down across from him.

"Hey, what's going on," I said cheerfully, hoping he was in a better mood then was in last night.

He just looked over the top of his newspaper, gave me a look, and looked back down.

"Look, I know you're mad that I didn't tell you about Dougie and me, but c'mon, Tom, this is just childish."

He shrugged his shoulders and said," I just don't feel like talking today."

"Fine, whatever," I stood up and started to walk away, but then turned on my heel to look at him," You're so immature if you can't even talk to me about what's upsetting you."

"Pfft, look who's talking," he said, standing up from the table and turning towards me," You couldn't even tell me that you were dating one of my best friends. God, you're such a hypocrite."

I laughed," Ha, got you talking."

He sighed," You don't get it. You don't know what it's like to find out that your best friend in the entire world went behind your back and started dating another really good friend. Not only that, but she also told someone else about it and didn't trust you enough to tell you. You really hurt me, Abby."

I tried to hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes. God, I'm never going to get a break from crying am I? Seems like I'm hurting everyone these days.

"Tom, I'm really sorry, ok. It's not that I didn't trust you, it's just that I...," and then I realized that I couldn't tell him without revealing that I was in love with him.

"You what?"

"I couldn't tell anyone, Tom," I continued, carefully choosing my words," If Fletch had found I might of lost my job and not be able to hang out with you or the guys for a while, and I wasn't going to risk that."

"Then how come you told Danny?" He asked, looking me strait in the eye, as if he was daring me to lie to him.

I thought about it for a second. Why did I tell Danny? Oh, yea, I couldn't tell Tom because I was in love with him.

"He was just there that night," I said, partly telling the truth. Hey if it wasn't him who had stayed in the room with me it would have been Harry and then he would have been the unlucky one," It was the night that my room was broken into and my ring was stolen. I was upset because Dougie and I had just broken up, and he comforted me and everything just spilled out. I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel like I couldn't trust you."

I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, never wanting to let go. He tensed up at first but after a minute he relaxed and hugged me back.

"I just wish you would have told me," he whispered.

I know," I said," I do too. It would have made things a lot easier."

He pulled away from me and smiled," So, how drunk did they get last night?"

"Let's just say it's a good thing I kept that miracle medicine you gave me."

He laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist, leading me to the elevator.

"Let's go raise the undead and then make them suffer."

"Yes, because we are just so evil," I said, laughing at the satanic face he pulled.

Let's make a pact," he said as the elevator doors closed," We're never going to fight again. We'll always be best friends."

I agreed and we shook on it, although I didn't like the sound of that last line. I wanted to be so much more.


	17. Chapter 17

This is actually just a filler chapter, a pretty long one too. I've been told it was funny though, I just think I was being evil that day :p

Chapter 17

The first one we decided to wake up was Harry so I grabbed the keys from my room and we quietly snuck into his. Harry was on his stomach, head under the pillow, and we could hear him snoring lightly. I laughed and jumped on top of him then started to jump up and down on the bed. I was jumping for about two minutes before I got down.

"I can't believe that he's still asleep," Tom said," You don't think he's dead do you?"

I laughed and said," No, hold on a second."

I grabbed the ice bucket off the bar type area and walked into the hallway to get some ice. I walked back into the room and smiled at Tom. He smiled back and held up his hand and started counting down from three. On one, I threw the ice all over Harry and Tom and I started to rub it all over any skin that we could find. Harry shot up out of the bed and started doing a little dance, trying to get the ice out from down his shirt that I put there. Tom and I were cracking up and I could barley stand by the time Harry got all of the ice off of him.

"You guys suck ass," Harry screamed, which just made us laugh harder," Oh my head."

I pulled some of the medicine out of my pocket and got Harry some water. Tom sat him down on the bed and I handed him the stuff.

"That should make you feel better," I said, sitting next to him.

"C'mon, Abby, we need to go wake the others," Tom said.

I smiled and said," You coming Harry?"

"Eh, I guess," He said with a shrug of his shoulders," This could be entertaining."

So we all got up and walked to Danny's room to find him laying on top of the covers, fully clothed.

"Looks like he just passed out right when he got into his room," Tom said.

"Hmm so how are you going to wake him?" Harry asked.

Tom looked at me," Think he'd fall for the fire trick again?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," I said," but I don't think even that will wake him up right now."

"So what do we do?" Harry asked.

"I kind of think that he's a hopeless case right now. I don't know if anything-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Danny suddenly screamed.

All three of us jumped about ten feet into the air. I looked at Tom and he looked at Harry who just looked back at me.

"When the hell did you wake up?" Harry asked.

Danny slowly sat up, groaning, and rubbing his eyes," When you walked into the room, the door slammed. I tried going back to sleep but you guys never shut your mouths."

"You know what, Mr. Jones?" I said," I was going to be nice and give you some of Tom's miracle medicine, but you can just forget it now."

Danny's eyes shot open and he looked at me with the most pathetic look I have ever seen. I tried to look away so I wouldn't get sucked in with those gorgeous blue eyes, which were bloodshot right now but that didn't make a difference, but they just kept drawing me in, I was helpless.

"Oh, no, he's using the eyes. Harry, quick, turn her around," Tom screamed.

The boys grabbed me and began to turn me around, but I pulled out of their grasp and walk over to Danny and sat down beside him.

I just couldn't look away,"Look at that face. How do you guys ever turn that down?"

Harry sighed," Easy, we're not girls."

"Man, he can get a girl to do anything with that face, can't he?" Tom asked Harry with a impressed look on his face.

"Pretty much, yea," Danny laughed, then grabbed his head again," Ohh, Abby, please."

"Ok, ok," I got up and fixed him a glass of water with the medicine and handed it to him.

"Dougie?" I asked, looking at Tom and Harry.

Tom nodded but before we could walk out of the door Danny said,"Wait a second so I can go too, please."

So we waited for Danny and when he was ready we all got up and walked to Dougie's room. I unlocked the door and walked inside, stopping in my tracks. Dougie's clothes were strewn all over the floor and the thin sheet that was over his body only went up to right above his...well you know. The guys started to laugh when they realized why I stopped.

"C'mon, Abby," Danny said putting a hand on my shoulder," It's not like you haven't seen him before."

I blushed when Tom turned towards us and whispered," You guys had sex?"

I turned to Danny and asked," Do you ever keep your freakin' mouth shut?"

Danny blushed and gulped slightly trying to back away from my angry face," Sorry, I thought he knew."

"Yea, how come I didn't know?" Tom said.

"Well, I'm sorry! I don't usually tell people stuff like that, even if they are my best friends," I said throwing my hands up in the air.

The whole time Harry was just standing there, smiling a little at how childish we were being, but he decided to speak up at that point.

"Not that I'm not loving this little chat we're having,but can we get on with waking the nude boy up so I can go eat breakfast?"

We all looked at Harry for a second, blinking as if we didn't understand him.

"Well how do we do that," Danny asked timidly.

Harry smiled," I think I've got an idea."

He gestured for us to come towards him so we walked over to him and got into a kind of huddle type thing. After he told us what his plan was I suddenly wanted to punch him.

"I'm not doing that, it's sick and wrong. Not to mention so mean," I said in a harsh whisper.

"I thought you were always mean to us in the morning," Danny said.

I backed away from their little circle," Yea, but I'm not that mean."

"Oh, c'mon, Abby," Tom said, laughing a bit," It's not that bad and it sounds like it would be funny as hell."

Danny grinned," Think of it as payback for calling you a slut."

I thought about that, it was so tempting.

"Ok, but you guys have to turn around. I'm not letting you guys watch me strip down to my underwear," I said, glaring at them.

Danny pouted, Harry's smile dropped immediately, and Tom rolled his eyes. I gave them a look and they all turned around unwillingly.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I said, stripping down to my bra and panties," This is so wrong, you guys, we are really mean for doing this."

I climbed into the bed next to Dougie, trying my best not to look at him, and covered myself the best I could.

Rolling my eyes, I said,"You can turn around now."

All three of them whipped around as fast as they could and I could see the disappointment in their faces when they saw me covered.

"You guys are pigs."

The three of them grinned and Harry said,"What are you doing? You've got to cuddle up to him or he's not going to believe it."

I glared at him and scooted closer to Dougie, laying my head on his shoulder, and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"This good enough for you?" I asked, sarcasm dripping off my words.

His smile got even bigger,"Yes, thank you."

"You are very sick in the head, Judd," I said, trying my best not to wake Dougie up.

"Just get on with it already," Danny said impatiently.

I sighed and started to move around, trying to startle Dougie awake. I finally got him to wake up and quickly pretended to be sleeping. When Dougie opened his eyes and saw me laying there, all you could here was his screaming echoing around the room. I shot out of the bed, surprised, and covered my ears.

"Dougie, shut up!" I screamed.

"No no no no no, not again. Oh, God, not again," he said, panicking," I can't go through this again, I can't. I can't breath, I think I'm dying."

Ok, so it was funny and I am evil for laughing but I couldn't help it. I tried so hard too. I had my hand over my mouth and my eyes tightly shut, but I just burst out in laughter and right when I did, the guys did too. Dougie's head went in about three different directions at once trying to see who else was in the room. When he finally realized what we had done, he turned a nasty shade of purple. you could tell he was about to blow up at us.

"YOU GUYS ARE COMPLETE ASSHOLES!! I HATE YOU ALL! GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Dougie, calm down, dude," Tom said, his face full of worry.

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down when I think my heart just exploded from shock?," he screamed.

Danny stepped forward," Dude, it was just a joke. Tom and Abby got us all."

It took a while but we finally got Dougie to calm down.

"Look I'm sorry Dougs, we shouldn't have done that," I said, worried that he was mad at me again.

He shook his head and looked at me with a smile," It's ok. I'm probably going to laugh about this whole thing tomorrow."

"I know I will," Danny said.

Dougie glared at Danny and said," You know you're an idiot right."

Danny's smile faded. I giggled slightly and said," Danny you're not an idiot. You just don't think before you speak."

Danny grinned again and stuck his tongue out at Dougie. I laughed and then realized something.

"Um, guys we might want to leave," I said grinning.

"What? Why?" Tom asked.

"Because Dougie needs to get dressed."

Dougie looked down and pulled the sheet back over himself, blushing. The rest of the guys were laughing and I just smiled. We walked out of the room and let Dougie change.

Harry stretched his arms in the air and said," That was priceless."

"That was mean, you guys, we are so horrible," I said.

"Nah, he'll get over it," Tom said, putting an arm around my shoulder.

That's when I remembered what Danny said last night.

"Hey Danny, can I talk to you?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Danny shrugged his shoulders so I grabbed his hand and started to walk towards my room. 

"Wait, you meant now?" he asked," I thought you meant after we ate. Common, Abby, I'm starving." 

"Please?" I asked, pulling my adorable sad face to get him to agree. 

Danny's eyes got really big and he said," Oh, man, that's even worse than my face. You are one talented but evil little girl, you know that?" 

I grinned and started to walk to my room again, Danny unhappily following. When we got inside my room, I sat Danny down and walked back to the door and looked through the peephole. 

"What are you doing?" Danny asked. 

"If I know you guys as well as I think I do," I whispered," Then I know that the two nosy's are listening in to see what's going on." 

Danny laughed,"I can't wait to see this." 

I looked back into the peep hole and saw two heads in my line of vision, one with strikingly blonde hair and the other a much darker brown color. 

"Can you hear them?" I heard Tom ask. 

"No, I don't hear anything," Harry replied. 

I silently giggled and slowly walked over to Danny, putting my finger to my lips to signal him to be quiet. I sat down next to him and smiled. 

"Uh oh," Danny whispered," I know that smile, what are you planning?" 

"If they want to hear a show, lets give them one," I whispered back. 

Danny's face screwed up in confusion and I smiled even bigger. 

Follow my lead," I whispered again, then made my voice loud enough for the two boys to hear," Danny, I don't know if I can keep this from them any longer. I mean when I was dating Dougie, it was for fun, but with you, it's so much more." 

Danny finally caught on to what I was doing and grinned," Don't worry, baby, it's only for a little bit longer." 

We heard a thud outside the door and our smiles grew and we started to giggle quietly. 

"I don't know if I can do this again. I mean, I think Tom's already getting suspicious," I started again. 

"What makes you say that?" 

I sighed," He kept giving me these looks this morning. Maybe we should just tell them, things would be so much easier." 

"Honeybee, we can't do that, Fletch'll go mad," Danny added. 

'Honeybee?' I mouthed. Danny shrugged his shoulders and I shook my head. I stood up again and looked into the hallway. Tom and Harry were furiously talking back and forth. I signaled Danny to come over and quietly opened the door. 

"I can't believe them," Tom was saying," What the hell do they think they're doing, especially with what happened with her and Dougie. God, I knew they were getting too close." 

Harry groaned," Tom calm down. Abby and Danny are old enough to make their own decisions." 

Tom scoffed and looked at Harry," What makes them think they can get away with this, huh? They're so stupid!" 

I cleared my throat to let them know we were there. They both turned towards us and blushed simultaneously. 

"Gotcha," Danny said, grinning. 

I laughed," You guys should have seen your faces, priceless." 

"Ok, that's it," Harry said," That's twice today, and it's not even 10:30 yet! I am so going to get you back. You just watch your back Harrison." 

"Oh, I'm shaking in my bunny slippers," I said, sarcastically," Anyway, that should teach you a lesson about eavesdropping." 

Tom smiled," Sorry, but you are really good at making people have heart attacks." 

"What can I say? It's a gift. Now, leave before I think of something else to do to you in my warped little mind." 

Tom grinned at me and walked away with Harry to the elevators, just as Dougie came out of his room, fully dressed. He gave me a questioning look and ran to catch up with the other two. I shook my head and rolled my eyes while turning and closing the door. 

"Your friends are weird," I told Danny, sitting next to him on the couch. 

"I don't claim them as friends, they're just my band mates," he said, grinning," Besides who's the one who's been friends with Tom since they were twelve, and finally realized they're in love with them?" 

I faked being shocked," Danny, you never told me you were in love with Tom, and I don't recall being friends with you while growing up." 

Danny shook his head," That was bad." 

"Ok, yea it was but give me a break, I'm the one who's been coming up with the genius evil plans all morning. I can't be a comical legend until my brain recuperates from the intense use of brain cells." 

Danny laughed and then said,"So what did you want to talk to me about?" 

"Something you said last night, it kind of confused me," I said, suddenly being serious. 

Danny scoffed,"Abby, I was pissed last night, anything I said was probably far from being true." 

I didn't say anything for a minute and looked down at my lap, tears forming in my eyes. I was really hoping that it would be true, which was stupid of me. I should of known it was just something they said. 

"Hey," Danny said, noticing my tears,"What did I say last night?" 

I shook my head, smiling a little,"It was stupid of me to get my hopes up, I just couldn't help it." 

"Abby, what did I say?" 

I looked at Danny," You told me Tom was in love with me, that he told you he loved me. Stupid, right?" 

Danny looked shocked. He stood up really fast and started to pace the floor. 

"Danny, what are you doing?" 

He looked up and gave me this look, it's hard to describe. It was like he was relieved but at the same time he was scared and confused. 

"Abby, it's not stupid to get your hopes up over that," he sighed," because Tom really does love you."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"What?" I whispered.

To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. I couldn't believe that the guy I loved, the one I was pining over for months, actually loved me back. Was I blind or what? Danny sighed and sat down again.

"You remember that night that we all went to the Red Iguana?"

"Yea," I said," That's the night Dougie and I had our little drunken hook-up."

Danny nodded," Also the night that Tom got mad at you and stormed away to go get drunk."

I nodded," Right, Danny where's this going?"

"Do you remember why he stormed off?"

"He was mad because I invited Jacob, it was supposed to be our night to hang out," I said not getting what that had to do with anything.

Danny nodded and gave me a look, as if expecting me to magically understand everything.

He threw his arms in the air and screamed," Jesus, and they say I'm slow!"

"Hey, now!"

"Okay, he wasn't mad because you invited that guy, he was jealous!"

I choked on my own spit," What? Jealous?"

"Ok, Abby, I'll start from the beginning. Tom was going to tell you about his feelings that night. When he saw you talking to that Jason guy-"

"Jacob," I corrected.

Danny gave me a confused look," Who cares?"

I shrugged so he continued," When he saw you talking to Jacob in the lobby, he was crushed but none of us knew why. He got mad and started the fight at the club because he wanted to be in Jacob's place. When I saw him storm off and you told me he got mad, I went after him remember?"

I nodded, mesmerized by this whole story.

"I caught up to him and we went to talk at the bar on the first floor. He told me the whole story, how he thinks the world of you. He said he'd been in love with you since you guys were fifteen, he just didn't want to risk anything by telling you. He went on to explain that he had let it slip to Fletch and that's why we had the 'No dating your coworkers rule', because Fletch knew it would get complicated. He kept drinking down those beers and telling me that he would give anything to be in Jacob's place right then, that if he could just have one chance with you, he'd be the luckiest guy in the world."

I was crying at this point in the story. I couldn't help it, some of the things Tom had said were so sweet. Danny wiped a tear from my cheek with his thumb.

"He is so in love with you, Abby. That's also why I was so angry at Dougie for some of the stuff he was doing to you, because I knew Tom was sitting in the background, doing everything he could to make you fall in love with him, while Dougie got you in one day and then threw it away just like that. Tom was heartbroken when he found out about you two, basically gave up any hope of ever being with you. It was killing me to keep all this from you and to keep the fact that you loved Tom a secret from him. I wanted so badly to tell you guys everytime I saw one of you cry or give the other a look so painfully obvious, but I couldn't. I had to let you guys find out on your own, but honestly, I'm really glad I let it slip last night."

I sniffed and laughed a little," I am too, but there's one thing I don't understand."

"What?" he whispered.

"If Dougie didn't know about Tom's feelings, then how come he helped you tell me last night?"

"He did?"

I nodded," He basically urged you to tell me and then told me himself."

Danny shook his head," I don't know. I didn't think anyone else knew. I probably told him while I was drunk last night."

There was silence for a second and then I said," God, I probably look horrible. Why don't you go down to breakfast, and tell the others I'll be down in a minute?"

Danny smiled at me and nodded his head," Gotta look good for Tom, huh?"

"Something like that," I laughed.

Danny stood up and squeezed my shoulder before walking out of the room. I walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, fixing my makeup. I am in total shock. How did I not pick up on this? Well, you know what they say, love is blind.


	20. Chapter 20

So one more chapter after this :( i will miss your comments :)

Chapter 20  
When I finally got to the point where I didn't have red swollen eyes anymore, I went down to the lobby restaurant to meet the boys. I walked in and looked around for them. My eyes finally landed on their table and I smiled, watching them laugh at something Harry had said. I watched Tom as he listened intently to the next part of Harry's story and I couldn't help but get those butterfly things in my stomach as I did. You know the ones, where you feel the flutters and get that warm fuzzy feeling that just makes you want to smile the cheesiest smile ever. Tom spotted me and waved me over, so I walked slowly towards the table, getting really nervous with each step. I sat down across from Danny, in between Tom and Dougie, and smiled at all of them.

"Hey, you ok?" Tom asked, giving me a heart melting smile.

I nodded and gave a small smile back. I couldn't speak, I was too damn nervous. I think Danny knew what was wrong because he gave me a comforting, warm smile and winked at me. Strangely enough it made me feel a lot better, and I was able to breath again. The waitress came over and asked me what I wanted to drink.

"D-diet coke," I didn't say it made me feel completely calm.

Dougie gave me a strange look," You sure you're ok? You don't look like you feel well."

I smiled," I'm fine, just need to eat something I think."

"Right, ok," Harry said," What's with the cheesy, I love everything, life is perfect, smile?"

I laughed," Maybe life for me is perfect right now. Maybe I do love everything. Maybe I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

All the guys except for Danny gave me a look that clearly said 'What the f have you been smoking?' Danny and I laughed at the looks they were giving me and shook our heads.

"You don't want to know," Danny said, still laughing.

"Wait, so you know what's up with her?" Tom asked, jabbing his thumb in my direction.

Danny grinned and winked at me," Yes, and lets just say you're going to be very happy soon, mate."

Tom got even more confused," I don't like this game guys. What's going on?"

"Nothing," I said giving Danny a look," Danny just needs to shut his trap for once."

Tom, Dougie, and Harry looked back and forth between Danny and I. Harry shook his head and took a sip of his drink.

"This is ridiculous," Dougie said," What's going on?"

I felt hopeless, I really didn't want to confess my feelings for Tom in front of the others and in a public restaurant. I gave Danny a help me look and he looked like he felt extremely guilty.

"Guys, just leave her alone. She'll tell you in her own time."

I smiled at him and mouthed thank you as the waitress came back with drink. We all ordered our food, except for Tom, who ate earlier, and had a nice chat about the rest of the tour and how excited we were to be so close to going home.

"I mean don't get me wrong," Tom said," I love touring and everything, but you start to miss home after a while."

We all finished breakfast and went up to Tom's room to hang out for a while.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Harry asked.

I sighed," To be honest, I just want to stay in and sleep or something. I'm exhausted."

"You have been working really hard on this tour," Dougie said, grinning.

"Yea, thanks Abby," Harry said," I don't think we would have gotten through this without you."

Danny laughed," It defiantly wouldn't have been as exciting as it was."

I blushed," Thank you guys, I'm going to miss this. It was actually fun, I thought it was going to be horrible."

"Gee, thanks a lot," Tom said in a playful manner," but seriously, you're awesome at this. Fletch actually wanted us to ask you to come on as our full time PA. Abby, it would be awesome. You could hang out with us all the time, get paid to do it, and best of all, you'd be able to see me more often."

"Are you guys serious?"

"Totally," Danny said," You made this tour a blast."

Dougie blushed," There...were...rough spots, but over all it was awesome."

"Please, Abby. We would all love it," Harry said, finishing their big speech.

I laughed," You guys rehearsed that didn't you?"

"Many times," Danny said with a huge grin.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't even have to think about my answer though.

"Well than how could I say no? I mean you guys did spend valuable time practicing for little old me," I said, smiling at their hopeful faces.

"YES!! This is going to be so awesome!" Tom screamed, falling off the bed afterwards.

We all laughed at his clumsiness and he blushed.

"I say we celebrate," Harry said, still laughing at Tom.

"Yea, we could order a bottle of champagne from room service!" Danny yelled.

I laughed," Ok, you do that and I'll fill the ice bucket with ice so it'll stay cold."

"Yea," Danny said, then his eyes lit up," Hey, Tom, why don't you help her mate?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders," Sure."

Tom started to walk out the door and I looked at Danny, eyes wide. He grinned and mouthed 'tell him' and then shooed me off. I mock glared at Danny and then smiled a bit, saying thank you. I grabbed the ice bucket and walked out of the room to find Tom standing there waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me and we walked in an awkward silence towards the ice machine.

"Tom?"

"Abby?"

We both said at the same time and then started to laugh.

"You go first," I said.

"Alright, well I'm just really glad that you're staying. I really missed you when we were apart."

I smiled and said," I missed you too, Tom. I mean I really missed you."

He turned to look at me, confusion written all over his face.

"I don't think you know how much I missed you," I whispered, not looking him in the eye.

"What do you mean?"

I looked up at him and looked strait into his eyes," Tom, I have to tell you something."

"Ok," he said, and I could hear the fear in his voice," Abby, what's going on?"

"Ok, you can't interrupt me, you have to let me finish because-"

"Just tell me," he said getting impatient.

I took a deep breath and said the first thing that came to mind, not knowing how to begin telling him everything," I never really wanted to be with Dougie. He was just a...replacement I guess you could say."

The confusion was really shining through now.

"I was covering up my feelings for someone else. I just didn't want to get hurt, the fear I felt was taking me over and I just couldn't tell him that I loved him more then anything," I was starting to ramble now, trying to delay this as long as possible," but I need to tell this person how much I really do love him because if I don't now I never will. Tom, I-"

"Abby, stop. I think I know what you're trying to say."

"You do?"

Tom nodded and looked at the floor," You wanted to tell me you're in love with Danny, right? You wanted to make sure I was ok with it."

"I did?"

What the hell?

"It's ok, he said, smiling sadly," I'm fine with it. I hope you and Danny are really happy together."

He started to walk away, back to the room. What the hell just happened? He is such an idiot. Why do I love him again?

"Tom, wait!"

He stopped and turned around.

I was really frustrated by now and couldn't keep the frustration out of my voice," I'm not in love with Danny, you idiot!"

"You're not?"

"No! I'm in love with you!"

Tom eyes immediately got wide and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Yo-you're in love w-with me?"

I laughed and nodded my head," Yes, I have been ever since the last time we saw each other before this tour. I just didn't know how to tell you."

Tom slowly started to smile, his grin getting bigger with every second. He started to walk towards me and when he reached me, he put one hand on my waist and the other on the back of my neck, pulling me in to a kiss so breathtaking, so wonderful, that my knees went weak and I started to get dizzy. I had never in my life shared a kiss like this before. It was amazing and I never wanted to pull away from it, but eventually we had to so we could breath. Tom put his forehead gently on mine and smiled down at me. We were both breathing heavily and I closed my eyes a bit so I could saver this moment.

"I love you too, Abby. I always have, and I always will."


	21. Epilogue

I am very sorry it took me so long!! I have been majorly busy :( but on the bright side I now have a fanfiction site up check it out :) year later

Time's really flown by, a year later and everything is so different from how it was back then. Tom and I are still going strong and I love him more and more with each passing day. We've had our rough patches, like when he thought I was seeing Dougie again behind his back, but what couple doesn't. I really think he's the one I see myself growing old with, he's the one I can imagine having children with and he's the one I imagine standing at the alter on my wedding day. I don't think life would ever be the same without him and I thank God every day for him, for giving me someone I love who loves me back.

McFly is kind of taking a long, long break right now. They just needed to live a normal life for a change. They swear that they're going to get back together though after a couple years so the fans won't have to live without them forever. Danny and I are best friends now, we're like Tom and I were, except without the more than friendly feelings. He listens to me when Tom and I are fighting and helps me out so much. It's the same with him and his new girlfriend, Sable, and trust me, they fight a lot. Dougie is on a long vacation in the US right now, but he calls us everyday, filling us in on what's going on in his life and vise versa. He's just broken up with his girlfriend of four months and is trying to get away from all the media. He's also still sweet as can be, with a few mood swings now and then. All you have to do is give him a good smack on the back of his head and his mood changes drastically, from mad to playful, he's a freak I tell ya. He's coming back next week for Harry's wedding. Yes, you heard right, Harry is getting married. To tell you the truth, I think he's a dumb ass. He's only been with his girlfriend, Ashley, for five months, three of which he's spent planning the freaking ceremony. He swears up and down that they're truly in love, I give it a year. Anyway, Fletch has sadly passed away. Just kidding but I bet you were happy there for a second. He's actually busy with a new girl group that's taking the UK by storm. They're pretty good actually. They're called The Queenz Beez, yea stupid name but their music's good. As for Tom, he's been writing a lot lately, getting ready for McFly's comeback, whenever that may be. He misses it a lot, he was the only one who didn't want to take the break. When he needs extra money all he has to do is sell one of his songs to his record company and he's good for a few more months. He also spends a lot of time with his friends and family, and me of course, making up for the time he lost while in McFly.

Right now, I'm getting ready to go out with Tom. We're celebrating our one year anniversary! I'm so excited, he's taking me to the place where we had our first official date as a couple. I know it's cliche but it's cute, plus he's not that original when it comes to romance. I looked in the mirror, examining my dark, blue silk dress, that went down to my knees and a little past in kind of a slant, and making sure my hair was ok. I had put it up with a couple of curly strands framing my face. I smiled as I heard Tom walk into the room.

"You ready, babe? Wow," he said, as I turned around," You're beautiful."

I smiled and walked over to him, giving him a quick peck on the lips," Thank you, you look handsome as well."

He got a smug look on his face," Well I try."

I giggled and grabbed my purse. Wrapping his arms around me, Tom led me out of the house and to the car, opening the door for me. I gave him a smile and climbed into the passenger seat, making sure he didn't close the door on my dress. As we drove to the restaurant, we talked about anything, just passing the time away. Twenty minutes later, we were being seated and asked what we wanted to drink. As the night went on, Tom started to act a little weird, fidgeting and looking around nervously.

"Tom, honey, are you ok?" I asked, worried that something was wrong.

He looked at me like a deer caught in headlights," Yea, I'm fine, what makes you think I'm not ok?"

I giggled," Well for one, you look terrified right now. Honey, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just don't really feel well," he said, giving me a small smile.

"Oh," I said, getting worried again," Well do we need to go because-"

"NO!" He screamed.

I was surprised by his reaction and had jumped a little.

"I mean," he said, looking around again," No, baby it-it's fine. We'll stay."

I was really confused by now, and it must have showed because Tom sighed and looked down at his lap.

"Ok, I really didn't want to do this until after dinner, but," he said, standing up and walking towards me," I really need to ask you something."

"What?" I said while watching him pull something out of his pocket.

Tom got down on one knee, confusing me even more, and began to speak," Abby, this year has been one of the best years of my life. You mean so much to me and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. I don't want to waste another minute of our lives together. Abby, will you make me really happy and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears were streaming down my face because I had realized what he was doing half way through his speech. I gasped as he opened the box that held the engagement ring.

"Tom, how did you find this?" I asked, smiling.

He grinned," I was looking in a pawn shop for an antique guitar and saw it in the case. That's when I made the decision to ask you and bought it."

The tears got worse as I sat and looked at my grandmother's engagement ring, the one that was stolen from my hotel room more than a year ago. I couldn't believe that he had found it, it meant so much to me.

"So, Abby, will you marry me?" Tom asked again, getting even more nervous because I hadn't said anything.

I smiled and looked at the love of my life," Of course I will. Tom, I love you so much."

He grinned again and slipped the ring onto my left ring finger. He leaned up and gave me a soft, delicate kiss on the lips. I pulled away as I heard the restaurant being filled with applause and laughed when I realized everyone was cheering for us and Tom blushed slightly. I kissed him again and put my forehead gently against his, just like he did after our very first kiss. I laughed again, experiencing a strange thought.

"What?" Tom laughed.

"Just think, none of this would have ever happened if I hadn't taken that job as Tom Fletcher's slave."


End file.
